Ostatni Raz
Ostatni Raz to dwudziesty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart odradza się z wody w pustce i walczy z V-J, nie udaje mu się go pokonać obcymi więc używa mocy żywiołu, co poskutkowało. Po zniszczeniu wroga, Bart zniszczył też jego kosę i użył jej i swoich mocy do odtworzenia wszechświata. Fabuła * V-J: Teraz przyszedł czas na ciebie. W tym momencie Bart wybrał już Way Biga i przemienił się w niego. Wzrósł wysoko ponad wroga i wziął duży zamach ręką, a kiedy jego pięść już miała zmiażdżyć Transylianina stało się coś niewyobrażalnego. V-J widząc nadlatującą pięść To'Kustara wystawił w jego stronę ostrze kosy, które nawet nie wbiło się w palec olbrzyma, jednak, kiedy tylko go dotknęło Way Big rozsypał się na kawałeczki jak powłoka, która po zniszczeniu pozostawiła Barta bezbronnego. * V-J: Tak jak mówiłem, teraz czas na ciebie. V-J przyłożył ostrze do chłopaka i rozkruszył go nim, tak jak resztę wszechświata. I pozostał tylko on i pozostała tylko ciemna pustka. * V-J: Nareszcie, udało się! Teraz to ja jestem najpotężniejszą, żywą istotą we wszechświecie! I nikt nie może mnie już powstrzymać! Nastała cisza Transylianin wpatrywał się w ciemność i wyobrażał sobie, różne rzeczy. * V-J: Jaki piękny dzień na zewnątrz, ptaki śpiewają, kwiaty kwitną, a w jeziorze pływają ryby. V-J podszedł do wyobrażonego zbiornika wodnego i położył się, w równie wyimaginowanej, trawie. Minął jakiś kwadrans tej beztroskiej sielanki, aż spokój Transylianina zaburzył dźwięk, jakby kropli uderzającej o podłoże. Jego wyimaginowany świat rozpłynął się, a on sam wstał. Rzeczywiście, w ciemności parę metrów od V-J ciurkiem kapały krople wody, które rozbijały się o nieistniejące podłoże, po czym tworzyły coraz większą kałużę. Zdezorientowany kosmita spojrzał na ciecz. Nagle kałuża zaczęła stwarzać, parę wodnych wstęg, które wirowały wokół, zbliżały się i związywały w jedną formę, a na koniec uformowały ludzkie ciało. Wodna postać zaczęła nabierać, również ludzkie kolory, i tak z wodnej kałuży powstał Bart. * Bart: No co? Stęskniłeś się już? * V-J: Ale... Jak... Zniszczyłem cię razem z resztą rzeczywistości! Bart zaśmiał się pod nosem i z przymkniętymi oczami oraz uśmiechem na twarzy, schylił głowę w dół, a ręce wystawił w przód, gotowe do przemiany. Nastolatek nie czekał długa, na moment i uderzył w tarczę Omnitrixa. Zmienił się w Toepicka, po czym natychmiast otworzył, z zamknięcia swoją przerażającą twarz. V-J był praktycznie całkiem sparaliżowany przez strach, co Bart szybko wykorzystał zmieniając formę na Bykżaba i używając lepkiego i długiego języka do wytrącenia kosy z rąk przeciwnika. Transylianin otrząsnął się z paraliżu i zobaczył nadciągającą pięść Barta zmienionego już w Diamentogłowego. Pięści obu wojowników uderzyły o siebie tworząc silną falę uderzeniową, która jednak nie była w stanie odepchnąć zdeterminowanych obcych. * V-J: Pokonałem cię raz, mogę pokonać i drugi... * Bart: Właśnie miałem powiedzieć to samo... Walka toczyła się dalej i obaj wiedzieli, że walczą na śmierć i życie. Kiedy na prowadzenie w walce wysunął się Bart, V-J chwycił go przyduszając ręką, a Bart chwycił z kolei jego rękę, aby uwolnić się. * V-J: Wiesz zawsze mogę cię oszczędzić, jeżeli dołączysz do mnie. * Bart: Nigdy! * V-J: Twoja potęga w połączeniu z moją dała, by nam wielką siłę do panowania... * Bart: O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! Nie ma już nad czym panować, a w dodatku zniszczyłeś mi życie, przyjaciół, rodzinę, dziewczynę! Musisz teraz ponieść karę za swoje czyny, nawet jeżeli będę musiał zostać w tej pustce! Bart wiedząc, że jego oponent jest zbyt silny, aby wyrwać się z uścisku wymyślił na poczekaniu inny plan. Nastolatek użył wolnej ręki do uderzenia w symbol Omnitrixa na pasie i przemiany w Crashhoppera. Jago owadopodobny obcy kopnął przeciwnika swoją silną nogą w tył i odepchnął go, po czym, sam ponownie zmienił obcego, tym razem na Ostro Brzytwa i rozpędził się w stronę oszołomionego kopnięciem wroga. Bart bez przeszkód dobiegł do przeciwnika i wbił swoje ostrze w klatkę piersiową, gdzie zwykle znajduje się serce. Bohater przebił ciało Transylianina na wylot, a ten stał zdziwiony, jednak żył on dalej, w miejscu przebicia nie było żadnego narządu, tym bardziej serca. Bart spojrzał w oczy V-J. * Bart: A no tak... Ty nie masz serca. Zegarek odmienił Barta po dużej ilości przemian, a chłopak wyciągnął rękę z rany przeciwnika. * Bart: Załatwię to więc, w inny sposób. Nastolatek rozłożył ręce w obie strony i podniósł głowę w górę, jego włosy naładowały się elektrycznością, a oczy stały się niebieskie, po chwili ponownie spojrzał przed siebie, na V-J i otwartymi dłońmi wykierował w przeciwnika. Bart wystrzelił z rąk tak ogromny promień energii, że nawet To'Kustar nie wytrzymałby takiego ataku. Transylianin rozpadł się na pył w jasnym, niebieskim, hydroelektrycznym promieniu energii. Bart dalej naładowany mocą podszedł do kosy, która należała wcześniej do jego wroga, po czym naładował pięść w której trzymał broń i rozbił ją na biały świecący pył. Nastolatek ponownie rozłożył otwarte ręce w bok i nagle pył z kosy zaczął wokół niego krążyć, potem z ciała, rąk i oczu wystrzeliły hydroelektryczne promienie, które wymieszane z świecącym proszkiem wytworzyły wielki wybuch i niewyobrażalnie silne światło. Kiedy dziwne zjawisko ustało Bart rozładował się, a światło zniknęło, chłopak dostrzegł, wtedy świat, który dobrze znał, a w jego ramiona rzuciła się Bianka. * Bart: Co się stało? * Bianka: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Najważniejsze, że wróciliśmy, że ty wróciłeś! Kiedy, długi uścisk się skończył na pocałunku on też dobiegł końca, wtedy Bart przybił "po męsku" dłoń z Szymonem, potem z Zimem. * Zim: Co się stało? * Bart: V-J zniszczył rzeczywistość, potem była pustka on mnie zniszczył mnie, a potem jakoś odrodziłem się z wody, czy coś. Zaczęła się walka, wytrąciłem mu kosę, a potem przebiłem serce, ale nie zadziałało to, więc użyłem mocy żywiołu, a potem jak go zniszczyłem, zniszczyłem też kosę i również z pomocą mojej mocy żywiołu, stworzyłem jakiś wybuch i stało się jasno i... I chyba stworzyłem nowy wszechświat... * Zim: Bardzo możliwe. * Szymon: A twoje moce zostały? * Bart: Dobre pytanie. Hydren przyłożył do siebie palec wskazujący i kciuk, po czym rozłączył je, co stworzyło między nimi przepływ energii elektrycznej, jednak po paru kolejnych próbach mała błyskawica zniknęła na dobre. * Bart: Tak jak myślałem... Wykorzystałem całą moc na tą rzeczywistość * Szymon: A pozmieniałeś w niej coś? * Bart: Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że nie, ale zawsze warto sprawdzić. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Odrodzenie Barta. * Śmierć V-J. * Zniszczenie Niebiańskiej Kosy. * Naprawa wszechświata przez Barta. * Utrata mocy hydroelektrycznej przez Barta. Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Zim Grade Wrogowie * V-J Kosmici * Way Big (krótko) * Toepick * Bykżab * Diamentogłowy * Crashhopper * Ostro Brzytw Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10